Someone Special
by MasroorWWETNA
Summary: A certain blunette is going to prove to a certain girl, that she is his "special someone." KaixOC, for Rebelle Boss; Rated-M for reasons.


_**Someone Special**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I **__**DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE© AND ITS CONTENT. ALL RIGHT BELONGS TO TAKAO AOKI. I DO OWN THE IDEA AND CONCEPT OF STORY, ALONG WITH REBELLE BOSS™. DO NOT COPY OR STEAL MY WORK! **_

KEYS:

"Talking"

"_Thinking or emphasized words"_

Well, here's a story for Rebelle Boss, featuring Rebelle Boss! Rated M for certain reasons. On with the fanfiction…..

ENJOY, ;D

X= =X= =X= =X

A very stunning looking personal gymnasium, in which a fairly handsome and pretty built-up, dual-haired blunette was working out, _topless, sweaty,_ wearing only workout pants made up of smooth, black colored cotton featuring white stripes running down each pant-leg. His deep violet-purplish filled with determination, a former World Heavyweight Champion in Beyblading and now an expert pro-wrestler, the one and the only, Kai Hiwatari.

About some distance away form the personal gym, an amazing looking kitchen was seen. In that kitchen, there was a neon-dark bluish haired cute and gorgeous girl, with icy silver eyes; wearing a sexy maroon Babycon dress. The girl had put on a very light pink lip-gloss on her smooth lips; a cute face, a gorgeous, curvy, hourglass body, she was preparing a drink in the kitchen. She was his love; Rebelle Boss.

"_Ah! Done! Finally! Now all I have to do is to give it to Kai. Hope he isn't too busy_." The girl thought, as she left the kitchen, carrying a tray on which there was a glass filled with freshly prepared orange juice, filled up almost to the top of the rim. Walking through the corridor, Rebelle felt that this was the first time she was going to give a simple drink to anybody, let alone…

Kai Hiwatari.

The reason to this feeling was that, Kai looked so intimidating, by facial expressions and by body language, not to mention the body, itself. _Sweaty, well-built, prominent muscles with a prominent six-pack, _the guy was freaking hot and gorgeous for the ladies! Eyes filled with _evilness, determination, hotness_; why wouldn't Rebelle be intimated by the fairly handsome and dangerous dual-haired 21 year-old?

But, trying her best to keep her composure, she gently knocked on the glass door. He heard the knock and signaled the girl to enter, which she did, or at-least, was trying to. Kai saw her and seeing her carrying a tray made it more difficult to open the glass door, he opened it for her. She entered in, thanking the decent blunette, and got a traditional Kai Hiwatari"Hn" form him. "Here's something for you." She addressed him coldly, handing him the glass. She thought that it was the best way to behave with a cold-hearted hottie. "Hn, thank you." He thanked her, as he took the glass form her and gently placed in on a table near-by. She then took one good look at the blunette. _"Damn, is he hot or what?!"_ She thought, and his cold-hearted, typical lone wolf attitude made his even hotter. But, she kept calm. "Are ya done yet?" She asked the blunette, folding her arms around her chest and sighing. "Mm-Nmm. No." He replied.

"_Of- course! Why would he? He's all about himself, that's it! Okay, okay. Keep calm, Reb. It's not like you're going to stay with him for rest of your whole life, aren't you?" _She thought, with a hint of doubt.

"_If I do stay with him for the rest of my life, I would have to prepare a list of things what you should do when you're living with an egotistical, loner Zombie!" _Rebelle thought, calling Kai a "Zombie."

"I'm going to take a bath, you want anything?" She asked the blunette, getting an absurd feeling of humanity for Kai which she didn't wanted to. Why? Because, Kai never cares about **anybody,** let alone Rebelle.

At-least it was she thought….

"Mmm. No, thank you." Kai simply replied to her, but with no emotion what so ever.

"_Hn! Typical cute, gorgeous and sexy loner!" _Rebelle mentally cursed him and with a pouted face, she left the gym.  
When she left, after some time, Kai checked whether anyone was there or not. Nobody was there. He smirked and took a sleek, red box, with velvet coating. Over the box a name was written,"_Rebelle."_

In the box, there was a very beautiful piece of jewelry; it was briefly identified as some sort of necklace. He smirked, mentally commenting, _"You think you know me, Rebe? Hn, think again."_

_IN THE BATHROOM….._

A stressed looking Rebelle entered the shower, and took off her bathrobe, revealing her magnificent figure. She entered the shower. Since it was winter season, thus she turned the knob of hot water, which was followed by the immediate release of the hot, steamy liquid over her body. She sighed peacefully. This was the _first_ time she felt pleasure and relaxed throughout her whole day.

"_Finally! Alone, at last…"_She thought, but unknown to her, a mysterious figure had entered the bathroom…

Due to the fact that the shower was filled with steam produced by the hot water, Rebelle had failed to see, to hear and to even _notice_ that the person had entered in the shower. The steam became a blinding sight for Rebelle, as when she turned to the door, somebody immediately caught her hands roughly, and pushed her to the tiled wall.

"EEEK!" Rebelle squealed, but then was shut by a pair of lips crashing onto hers. The man was Kai! And he was too, _naked!_

He began to kiss her, forcefully but, passionately. Rebelle could not believe it! Kai was kissing her! In the shower! Naked!

"_The fuck is this?! Kai's kissing me! NUDE! Oh, GOD! It's feeling so fucking __**great! **__I don't want this to end! Forever…."_ She thought. After which she too began applying force on Kai's lips, thus equaling the amount of pressure and pleasure. Kai ran his hands all over her body, before he reached her _ass_ and spanked it hard and rough.

"OH, GOD! KAIIII!" Rebelle screamed in pleasure, and Kai took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into her mouth, thus resulting in a French kiss. Rebelle, too, began massaging Kai's tongue with her own. Kai continued to grope her soft, yet firm ass. He grabbed and spanked each ass-cheek, as he pulled away and began kissing Rebelle down her neck, shoulders, collar, before reaching to her chest. He looked at her chest for a long time, marveling her boobs; this made Rebelle blush red as a tomato. "KAI! PLEASE! STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS!"

"Hn, why so?" Kai looked up at her, smirking, before taking her left nipple and began sucking and licking it, while he played with the right nipple, earning sexy and satisfying moans and groans from the hot girl. His left hand was still grabbing and spanking her ass. He then began working on the right nipple, earning moans and groans.

He then began reaching down, leaving kisses all over her belly, and then took a long jump to her thighs; he kissed and licked each thigh, and occasionally would spank them, playfully. He then reached upper and upper; Rebelle's temperature began to rise, but Kai continued to reach up and up, until he arrived at a certain intersection of her thighs, he breathed hotly and slowly over that areas, making Rebe shiver and quiver. Kai continued to breathe hotly in that area, before he dipped his tongue in her wet folds. She screamed his name in pure pleasure, Kai began licking and running his tongue inside her. He continued his actions, until he heard,

"Kai! I'm, I'm I'M GONNA CUM!" Rebelle screamed, but was stopped by the sexy and evil Kai.

"Hn. Not yet, _babe_." Kai told her, as he put a hand over her mouth, thus leaving her not able to speak. He took his other hand, and inserted two fingers in her folds. He tried to scream, but Kai's hand prevented her, he continued to thrust his fingers in her, Rebe's legs were beginning to give out. He lifted her up, turned her around, and slammed her onto the glass door, her breasts her planted on the glass shield of the door. Kai then slowly positioned himself inside her, before he entered her. She screamed her loudest scream at that time! He began thrusting wildly into her wet and _tight _cavern, earning moans and groans which were more horny and sexy than ever before. He turned her face over her shoulder, and he caught her lips with his, both resulting in a steamy-kissing-sex.

He grabbed one of her nipples with one hand, while wildly roaming his other hand over her ass and spanking it. She was moaning in the kiss, Kai once again thrust his tongue in her mouth and did a strong and huge thrust inside her, in union. He was thrusting her hard and fast, getting moans….

"UH, KAI! I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA CUM!" Rebelle moaned.

"No, together, hold on, _babe_." Kai consulted her, as he began kissing her again in order to distract her form the fact that she was about to cum.  
AH, KAII! OH I CAN'T HOND IT MUCH LONGERRRRR! I WANNA I'M GONNA, CUMMMMM!" Rebelle shouted, and could not bear it.

After a few _**strong and hard thrusts**_ ….

"Cum now." Kai finally gave her the signal.

"KAIIIIIIII!'

She came.

So did he and he too screamed and moaned her name in pleasure…..

And finally…

_They climaxed, together…._

They both were panting hard, but they both knew it in their hearts, that this making of love between the two, was truly _ecstatic and passionate._

_SOMETIME AFTER SEX…_

Rebelle had dressed into her nightwear, a sexy red push-up bra, red and black see through panties, and a very comfortable looking silky black robe, and she had tied her hair in a high pony tail she; continued to look at herself in the mirror, wondering what did happened with her earlier that day, but she was but off form her thoughts….

Kai had snuck around her, and took a piece of jewelry form his hands, and tied it round Rebe's neck, it was revealed to be a necklace made up of _real pearls!_

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-…Kai?" She stammered. She turned back to see him smiling.

"Something for you." Kai told her, as he took out the red box form earlier, and showed it to her; she was shocked to see _her name_ on a red velvety box, given by _Kai._

"That's not all, open it up." Kai whispered, and which she did. In the box, when you would open it, the first thing you would notice would be something written in bold, italicized writing, it was written,

"_FOR SOMEONE SPECIAL…."_

Rebelle could not believe what she had seen in front of her, was she Kai's special someone?

Then, she gathered all her guts and asked….

"Kai, Am I your someone "special" "?

To which, Kai gently kissed her,

"Yes."

Rebelle could not believe her ears, Kai told her that she was his _special someone! _

"Kai, I- - "But Rebelle was cut off by Kai's kiss, which was _so romantic and passionate…_

_And after they had kissed..._

"Kai?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I, I love you." She finally admitted her true feelings for him, as she turned around an hugged him, he too hugged her.

"Did you like the necklace?" The blunette asked,

"Yeah! I mean, yes. It's wonderful." She tired to be formal towards the _caring _blunette.

"How, was the sex?" Kai asked Rebelle, in a very low, whispering and sexy voice with a smirk spread over his face. She began blushing tomato red, and buried her face in his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It' was great." She commented, which her face was still dug deeply in his chest.

"And it was my first, too." She further commented, as she looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Yeah, mine too." Kai also commented, Rebelle was shocked to hear that it was the Kai's first time too, but then she felt content.

"Hey, I got something for you." Kai whispered into her ear.

"What now?" Rebelle asked in wonder.

"I ain't gonna tell you now, but you'll soon find out." Kai said, as he kissed her and lifted her bridal style and began her carrying her to bed.

"_I don't know why, but I think that this is gonna be fun…._" Rebelle mentally commented, excited about a real adventure and their future lives, being spent together…

X = = X = = X = = X

Well, there you go Rebelle, and every Kai fan. Tell me how did you like it? Please rate and review :)

Until next time….


End file.
